


The Colors Of The Rainbow

by MagnusBanewood



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blind Derek, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusBanewood/pseuds/MagnusBanewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek arrives at his new high school he is afraid that people will make fun of him again. But then he meets Stiles and slowly falls in love with his voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colors Of The Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a present to my girlfriend, I wrote it into a little booklet so I only had limited space to write. I still hope you enjoy it. <3

It was one of those boring school days again. Nothing interesting happened, like always. Stiles sighed and doodles another ugly version of his math teacher into his book. He hated that guy, even if his grades were good.   
"Listen everybody, we got a new student today!", Mr. Bolton announced and Stiles looked up from his book. Maybe this day wouldn't end as boring as he had feared.  
When the new boy entered, everybody started to whisper to the person next to them.  
"Is that a dog?!", he heard Scott whisper next to him. Stiles rolled his eyes and looked at his best friend (who was sometimes a bit stupid, to be honest).  
"What else could it be? A rabbit?"  
Obviously it was a guide dog.  
Stiles had seen such a dog harness once in a documentary about ... blind people. What was he doing here at a regular school?  
"Quiet, everyone!", Mr. Bolten yelled, "Please introduce yourself."  
"My name is Derek Hale." the new student announced and stood a bit awkwardly. Even if he was blind, Stiles thought, he would knew that everyone was staring at him.  
"I'm here because of a program that supports the inclusion of blind people in regular schools."  
It seemed like that was all what Derek had to say about himself because after an awkward silence he cleared his throat and said "That was all", before he found himself a free seat - the once next to Stiles . with the help of Mr. Bolton and the lesson went on.   
"Welcome to the class of hell!" Stiles whispered over to the new boy, a little grin on his face. Everybody hated Mr. Bolton.

-

"Welcome to the class of hell!", he heard someone whisper at his left side. Somebody actually welcomed him, a fact that made Derek smiles. This wasn't his first try to get to a regular school, the last time he didn't have Isaac, his guide dog, with him and it had been hell. People had bullied him, stolen and hidden things ... and then his parents had died.   
Two years had passed since then and now he felt ready for the next try. He knew that he needed some friends that weren't family or pets.  
"Thanks." he answered and slightly moved his head towards the boy who had spoken to him. His voice had sounded nice, like he really meant that he was welcome.  
"My name's Stiles, I-"  
"Mr. Stilinski, I'm sure you just want to be nice to Mr. Hales but this is a lesson so shut your mouth and listen!"  
Obviously their teacher wasn't a nice one.  
"Of course, Sir!", Stiles answered and Derek had to smile again. It seemed like Stiles was one of the ironic people.  
He carefully took out his typewriter for Braille to take notes and tried to follow the lesson. A few times he heard Stiles next to him, commenting on the lesson or chatting with someone named Scott. He wished he had a friend like Stiles, someone who was funny and had such a friendly voice.  
When the school bell rang he packed everything back into his bag and got up, commanding Isaac to get up as well.   
"Hey Derek, what class to you have next?" It was Stiles again.  
"Uh ... history." Derek hat memorized his schedule, it was easier than looking at it all the time. Especially when 'looking' meant taking it out of the bag, putting it on a flat surface and feeling all the letters with his fingertips.   
"Mrs. Porter's class? Cool, me too! Scott has his English class, so it'll be just you and me!"  
Derek was a bit surprised about the enthusiasm. He had never met a person who seemed to enjoy the company of a blind almost-stranger so much. And Stiles sounded honest, not like he forced himself to me friendly but like he wanted to be.   
"Sounds good", he answered with a little smile on his face. His first day at school went far better than he thought.

-

Stiles was glad that Derek didn't seem to mind their company. He wanted the blind boy to feel welcome here. School could be terrible, as an unpopular kid he knew that very well. And he could imagine that it was hard for someone like Derek to find friends at a place like this. Even if Derek was one of the most attractive guys he had ever seen.   
They were walking down the hall to Mrs. Porter's class and Stiles watched Isaac and Derek a bit. It was fascinating how concentrated the poodle was.   
"Your dog is really cool." he said to Derek. He couldn't stand not-talking for a long time.  
"Thanks, I guess ... He's helping me a lot. I'm far more independent with him. Before I had him, I only had my cane."  
He had so often punched someone's feet with it or embarrassed himself on other ways. It was really better to have someone to see for him.  
They arrived at class a few minutes later. Again he had to introduce himself to the class, something he really disliked. At least nobody laughed and he also couldn't hear any stupid comments.   
The lesson went on, Mrs. Porter was talking about important parts of history, but Derek wasn't so interested. He preferred focusing on Stiles and his comments. He probably would regret it later but right now he didn't care so much.  
"I want you to built pairs for presentations about the incidents I just talked about."   
Oh, great. Building teams at his first day. He probably wouldn't get a partner, unless-  
"So, Derek, what about you and me?"  
"What?"  
"Well, which topic do we choose?"  
"We?" Derek wasn't so sure if he really meant what he thought he meant.  
"We're a team, aren't we?"  
Derek blinked a few times, letting that sink in.  
"Yes...", he mumbled. "Yes, of course."  
They ended up with the Boston Tea Party, just because Stiles thought that a "a sea full of tea" was awesome. But Derek didn't care about the topic at all. He could spend more times with Stiles. That was what made him really happy.

-

A few days had passed since Derek had started going to a regular high school. He now could call Scott and Stiles his friends, something not only he himself but also uncle Peter was proud about.  
He had more social interaction with non-disabled persons than ever before. Now it was the first time that he ever went to Stiles' home. He had given him the address and Peter gave him a ride.  
"I hope you two will have fun today."  
"We're doing a school project, that's not about having fun."  
"Yes, I know. But you seem to like that boy."  
Derek hesitated a moment, not sure what to say. Then he realized that Peter didn't mean it in that way.   
"Yeah, he's the best friend I had until now."  
There was no reason for a coming-out speech just yet. Maybe later, when he was sure that it was more than a little crush.  
When they arrived Peter helped him with getting Isaac out of the car and putting on the harness. After showing him the direction to the front door he left.   
Derek followed Isaac's lead and found the doorbell after a few moments. He didn't have to wait long until he heard the door open.  
"Hey Derek! Great to see you. My dad's taking extra shifts so we're on our own."   
Derek hadn't even thought about Stiles' dad until now. He knew a few things about him - that he and Stiles had a good relationship, that he worked for the police - but he had never met him in person.  
"Oh, alright." he said and entered the house. It smelled like ... pizza.  
"You made pizza?" Derek asked confused.  
"Uhm .. yeah, I was kinda hungry."  
"We had lunch in school."  
"So?"  
Derek chuckled.   
"What?"  
"If I didn't know better I'd think you were fat." Stiles seemed to eat so much, it was like he was a black hole for food.  
"How do you know? I mean ... you can't see it. Or smell it. And as far as I know, you haven't touched me in a way that would tell you something about my weight."  
"It's you voice. People who are fat have a deeper voice. And breath louder, at least most of the time."  
Derek knew that not everybody saw the world like this. He often had to explain some things to other people so they could understand his way of thinking.  
"So, I have a thin voice?" Stiles asked and Derek could hear the grin on his face,.  
"If you want to call it that, yeah."

They went up to Stiles' room where Derek was placed on his bed and Stiles sat down on his desk chair. Derek took the harness off of Isaac to give the dog a little break and then started to plan the presentation with Stiles.  
"You know a lot about it..." Derek stated because obviously Stiles knew everything they would talk about. Derek felt a bit stupid for not knowing each and every historical fact about the Boston Tea Party.  
"It's just easy to remember stuff for me ... I don't really need to learn much."  
"Lucky ..." Derek muttered. Then he had an idea. "Hey, why don't you tell me everything I need to know? So I just have to write it down instead of looking it up. Would safe me a lot of time."  
But it wasn't only that. Stiles didn't only have a "Thin" voice but also a beautiful and cute one. Derek could listen to him all day long if he had the chance to.  
"Uh .. sure! Do you have your typewriter?"  
"Yeah." Derek took it out of his bag and felt Stiles sitting down next to him. Derek smiled to himself. Sitting on a bed with Stiles, listening to his voice all evening. This was a great way of spending times together.  
When he left the house a few hours later Derek knew that he was in love with him.

-

Stiles had never thought about if he was a dog- or a cat-person. But since he spend his time with Derek (and it was a lot of time since Scott was always off on dates with Allison) he started to believe that the was a dog-person. He had always so much fun playing with Isaac and thought it was really cool how the poodle always lead Derek through the day. He was always so reliable!  
But also a guard dog needed some fun time and so Stiles, Derek and Isaac visited the park from time to time to play fetch. Mostly Stiles threw the ball since Derek had already hot some innocent people with the ball while throwing it for Isaac. It was a nice way to spend their afternoons, chatting about their lives, how school sucked, discussing if marmalade was better with or without fruit in it. They always found something to talk about.  
"Hey, my dad's out next weekend. Do you want to stay over? We could watch some movies and eat five family pizzas."   
Derek grinned a bit. "I'm not sure about the pizza but watching some movies sounds good to me."  
"Well, okay. You eat one pizza, I'll eat the rest. What movies do you like?"  
"I haven't watched many movies. But I liked the harry Potter books so ... maybe we could watch them?"  
"Sounds good to me. So .. Saturday at five?"  
"Saturday at five."

-

Derek didn't know why built he felt a little nervous while his uncle gave him a ride to Stiles' home on Saturday. Of course it wasn't the first time they met but it was the first time that Derek stayed over and his feelings towards Stiles were still the same. It wouldn't help to sleep in one room. But Derek just had to stop thinking about Stiles in that way, it would never happen anyway. Stiles could have anyone so why should he choose the blind boy? Besides ... Derek wasn't even sure if Stiles liked boys in that way and he certainly wouldn't ask him.  
"Have fun." Derek heard his uncle say as the car stopped. They already had put the harness on Isaac so Derek only had to let him out of the car so the dog could leaf him to Stiles' door. It wasn't the first time he visited him so he found the doorbell quite fast.  
Before it had stopped ringing the door opened and Derek head Stiles' familiar and loved voice.   
"Hey Derek" Come in."  
And in he went, greeting Stiles with a short, friendly hug. It was nice to be so familiar with someone, something that wasn't usual for Derek. Sure, he wasn't exactly lonely but most of the people were just .. people. He only had a few close friends who he could trust 100% and Stiles was one of them.  
They got up in Stiles' room and after Derek had taken off Isaac's harness they both sat down on his bed.  
"We'll just order the pizza later! I'm too lazy to make one by myself."  
"You just .. have to take it out of the freezer and put it in the oven ..."   
"Yeah, I know. Ordering pizza is still easier. And we can eat it directly out of the box so we have no dishes to wash!"  
Derek chuckled amused, for a hyperactive boy Stiles could be really lazy.  
"Makes sense."  
"Hey, did you listen to the new album of Linkin Park yet? I downloaded it this morning and it's so awesome!"  
"No, show me."  
Derek had the exact same taste in music as Stiles so he was sure that he would like the album as well. He felt Stiles shift next to him and a few seconds later he felt earphones in his hand. Both him and Stiles agreed that music should be as close to the ear as possible, especially when heard for the first time.  
He plugged the earphones in and leaned back until he was leaning against the wall. They listened to the complete album. Derek relaxed to the sound of it and to Stiles' comments on the music like "Oh, this part is awesome!" or "I think this is my favorite song!"   
It was so easy and simple to spend time with him, so nice to have him around.  
"You're right that IS awesome. I need it. I bet you'll make me a copy, right?"  
This time it was Stiles who chuckled - a sound that made Derek's heart beat a little faster.  
"I already made one for you! I'll put it in your bag."

-

Stiles saw the bright smile on Derek's dace when he told him that he already had made a copy for him. It was so nice to see him smiling, most of the time Derek looked really grumpy, probably because many people had been assholes to him before.  
Derek hat told him stories of classmates in his first regular high school who had stolen his cane so he had to walk around with his arms outstretched, bumping into other people every few seconds. Everybody had laughed at him, Derek had said.   
Things like that made Stiles - who wasn't into violence at all - really angry. But he had also started to look at Derek a little different. Not because he pitied him but he admired his strength. It was fascinating how strong he still was, that he had tried to go to a regular high school and that he had succeeded.   
"Let's order pizza! I'm already getting hungry!" He took out his phone and opened the app of the local pizzeria, reading out everything to Derek. He picked one with ham and salami, Stiles wanted a small one with as much cheese as possible and one with mushrooms and onions.  
Derek simply shook his head in disbelief because he was ordering so much food again. "I'm hungry!" Stiles repeated and they both laughed.  
"Okay, let's go downstairs." Without waiting for Derek to ask, Stiles took his hand. He kinda liked it to guide him through the house (even though Derek probably didn't even need his help anymore). It was partly because Stiles just liked to help people . even though many people just didn't need the help he could give them - but the bigger part was because Derek was the most attractive guy he had ever befriended and Stiles couldn't help it ... he had a crush on him. Somehow it had happened.  
The problem was that he had no idea if Derek was into girls or boys ... or into both, like himself. When Stiles hat talked about Lydia, the girl he had a crush on for a long time, Derek hat grown very quiet and Stiles just didn't know why.  
But all that didn't really matter right now because they had a night full of movies ahead and still no popcorn.  
"Okay, you'll make yourself comfy and I'll get us some popcorn so we can start with the movies!"

-

Derek sat on the big couch in Stiles' living room, Isaac's head in his lap. He was stroking the dog's ears while he listened to Stiles in the kitchen. Of course he wanted more food.  
Two minutes later Stiles was back again and Derek heard him chewing on some popcorn.  
"You want some?"  
"I'm fine, thanks."  
"Alright. Let's start with the movie! Do you want me to explain the scenes to you?"  
"Yeah, that's how movies are usually made for blind people. With a lot of explaining."  
"Okay! Let's start with the first movie."  
Stiles got up again and Derek heard how he put the DVD in the player and listened to the music in the menu.  
"Aaaaaaaalrighty. Start."  
It lasted 10 seconds, then Stiles began to speak again while the TV was playing the unmistakable Harry Potter theme.   
"We're in Private Drive. Dark, a little foggy. Suddenly there's an old creeper with a long white beard. He steals the light! Uho, who might that be? And there's the pussycat!"  
Derek snorted. Of course Stiles would turn Harry Potter into a comedy. Gladly Stiles managed to shut up during the first dialogue.  
"And there comes the huge motorbike! Will it hit the creeper and the pussycat?"  
Derek laughed and so they spend the rest of their evening. Stiles explaining the movies in the most ridiculous way, Derek torn between listening and laughing until his tummy hurt. He never had imagined a movie to be so entertaining for him.  
Somewhere in the middle of the first movie their pizza arrived while Derek was completely full after his own pizza, Stiles opened a bag of chips when he was done with his two and ate all of them on his own.  
Derek was almost impressed.

-

They had just finished the fourth Harry Potter movie when Stiles noticed how Derek was dozing off so they decided to hit the sack.   
They both changed into their sleeping clothes and brushed their teeth, then they lay down together on the huge mattress Stiles had put on his bedroom floor. He liked it better to be on the same level with the person who stayed over.  
"Uh ... Derek, how do you see the world? I mean... with your eyes. Do you really see ... nothing at all?"  
"Exactly. Nothing at all."  
"So it's all black to you?"  
"I .. think so."  
"You think so?"  
"I don't know how colors look like."  
"Oh. Did nobody explain it to you?"  
"It's kinda hard to explain ..."  
"Hm... Let me try it. Okay, I'll take the rainbow colors! There's yellow. It's like .. feeling the sun on your skin. Warm and cozy. And green is .. um .. like grass under your feet! At least if it's a light green. Blue is .. cool water! And .. uhm ..."  
Stiles had no idea how to explain the all the other colors. He looked over at Derek who now lay next to him with a smile on his face. He was so beautiful.  
"And?"  
Stiles bit his lips, then he made a decision. "And red is like this ..."  
Carefully he bent over and placed his lips on Derek's, kissing him softly. It felt so damn right but he pulled back again, just to see Derek's reaction. He looked stunned.  
"I ... I think red is my favorite color."  
Derek said and pulled Stiles closer to his lips gain, kissing him back firmly and making Stiles' heart race in his chest. And like that they spend the rest of their night - kissing and testing out every shade of red.


End file.
